


Equations

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through it all was the sound of Colby running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equations

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for One Hour, season three

The radio was filled with sounds of voices. Some loud, others barely a whisper. Charlie could make out Liz and David’s voices, conveying information, tension and fear making their speech clipped and short. Megan’s voice was slightly frenetic and firm, giving direction and conveying orders.

Other sounds came through the channel. The steady hum of traffic underlying the sound of people talking and laughing. Amita’s voice from behind Charlie, a soft murmur as she talked to Megan or louder as she and Charlie talked, trying to work out the equations.

Through it all was the sound of Colby running. His feet pounding on the pavement, steady and strong. His breathing growing shorter, harsher as he pushed himself to make each deadline on time. He didn’t falter once, despite the weight of three point two million dollars on his back.

The rhythm of Colby’s running sank into Charlie, a steady beat underneath all other sounds. There was a pattern to it. An equation to how far and how long Colby could keep going. And for one long moment, Charlie could see the numbers to that equation overlying the ones on the board in front of him.

The number of beats Colby’s heart had to take to keep blood flowing to his legs. How his weight, height and level of fitness affected how long and fast he could keep going. Charlie wanted to clear the board and run the numbers to see if he could predict how long Colby could go.

Instead he blinked, forcing himself to focus on the problem before him. The need to predict the outcome of the situation and keep Colby alive. Maybe later he would run the numbers and see if Colby would be willing to help him prove how accurate he was.


End file.
